1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to applications of a touch screen, and more particularly, to a method for unlocking screen by using a touch screen, a mobile electronic device using the same and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progresses of science and technology, it may not be possible to meet the demands of customers by merely integrating multiple functions into an electronic device. In fact, a fully-functional electronic device must satisfy not only the requirements of compact shape and nice look, but also operation convenience so as to meet the increasing critical demand of customers. Taking a handset widely used around the world today as an example, it used a hardware keyboard as the input interface in the early stage thereof. However, along with the emergence of touch screen, due to many features of a touch screen, such as usage convenience, visual operation, durability and low cost, the handset manufacturers are using a touch screen to replace the traditional hardware keyboard for promoting the operation convenience of handset.
Although a handset using a touch screen for operation is very convenient, but the manufacturers need to develop a new special mechanism used in a handset to prevent a user from accidentally touching the screen to start any unwanted function. In other words, when a user does not operate the handset, the handset would automatically enter a screen locking state, and thereby disable the inputting function of the touch screen. The above-mentioned mechanism is particularly vital when the handset of a user is put in the pocket or the backpack. Once the handset has such a mechanism and the user sets the handset as screen locking state, the user would never worry about accidental touching of the screen, for example, a phone call is accidentally dialled up.
In terms of a smartphone equipped with an embedded Microsoft Windows mobile OS (operation system), an icon showing screen locking state can be illustrated on the host operation frame of the screen, and the user can click the icon to activate the screen locking state. However, after unlocking the screen, the user needs to follow the instruction on the host operation frame to click the icon or item on the screen step by step, so that the smartphone returns back the state for accepting general operations. The above-mentioned unlocking screen scheme takes more operation time. In particularly, considering the icon or the item to unlock screen usually is not big, therefore, the user may experience wrongly clicking situations so that the operation of unlocking screen can not be completed quickly.